The present disclosure generally relates to device and content management, and more particularly to a device and content management system that manages devices and content displayed on those devices using user physical attribute information of users of the devices.
The Internet has allowed users with computing devices to exchange and utilize a variety of information. For example, users may receive various content such as course materials or other educational material using the Internet, and take educational courses taught online via the Internet. However, such online courses may be impersonal and un-stimulating to many users. For example, it may be challenging for teachers of such online courses to judge the students' understanding of the course materials in real time. Furthermore, students of online courses are often not proactive, and as such often do not seek out help or ask questions about course materials they may not understand. The lack of student engagement in such online courses compared to in-person classrooms may negatively affect the online courses' effectiveness, and may result in student users abandoning those online courses. Moreover, while various technologies in devices (e.g., head-mounted devices such as virtual reality devices, hand-held devices, etc.) may be used to enhance a student user's experience, prolonged use of such devices may cause discomfort (e.g., eye strain, headaches, neck pain, etc.) to the users, and can raise health concerns for the users as well.
Thus, there is a need for a device and content management system that addresses the issues detailed above.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.